The Aftermath
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Madison wakes up after the threesome and contemplates on what she should do with her current situation. Zoe comes to terms with a new revelation involving Kyle. Rated M for language and implied sex.


Summary: Madison wakes up after the threesome and contemplates on what she should do with her current situation. Zoe comes to terms with a new revelation involving Kyle.

Notes: This story is written in Madison's POV then switches over to Zoe's POV. Rated Mature for language and implied sex. Keep in mind this is just a one shot. I really felt like there was a scene missing after the threesome, so I decided to write one just for the heck of it.

* * *

><p>I woke up from a sudden growl coming no doubt from my stomach. I groaned, my fucking body was always hungry. I turned on my side of the bed, completely restless, I didn't want to get up. Opening my eyes I groaned again, Zoe lied beside me with Kyle right next to her. His arm hung lazily around her bony waist, face snuggled up against her stringy hair with their fingers entwined. Zoe's mouth was open and I swore if I concentrated hard enough I could make out drool finding its way down to her chin from her lips. I scrunched my face in disgust, a little grossed out by the scene before me. Swinging the bed-sheet away from my body I got up and off the bed, walking to the closet I pulled on my black robe to hide my nudity. I needed a smoke. Looking at them annoyed me, they were so peaceful, so oblivious and unaware that I wasn't a part of their spooning. Go figure, we all fuck last night and somehow they always end up as a duo instead of including me in a trio. I had the strong urge to light the bed on fire, just so they could both wake up with scorch marks on their asses, coming slowly to the realization that I wasn't there. The thought was tempting but for some reason I relented. Turning my back on them I left the room, finding my way through the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen.<p>

I found a cigarette easily in one of the stashed cases that possibly belonged to Fiona, tough luck bitch, she'd live with at least one more missing. Placing one between my fingers I steadied my eyes on the tip, willing my powers to shimmer through my body, l lit it, inhaling the toxins and allowing it to overflow along my lungs before I released the smoke from my lips. It felt good. It was just what I needed, my body relaxed almost immediately and I could feel myself become calmer. Leaning against the counter I allowed myself to think. I fucking hated thinking, or at least, over thinking. But I couldn't help myself, my thoughts came back to him and I instantly took a sharp drag of my cigarette. I tried not to think about last night but everything came back to me in flashes. I remembered his kiss and sneered, exhaling, even when he was kissing me Kyle would make sure he would caress Zoe at the same time, when he slipped his fingers inside of my pussy he'd watch her, kiss her - he gave all of his attention to her. I felt like ghost intruding on their first time, the both of them only paying partial attention to me out of politeness. Well fuck that. I refused to be placed to the side or forgotten. I'm Madison fucking Montgomery, one way or another I got what I want. And what I want is Kyle. To be honest, I don't love him, there are no real feelings. There aren't any sparks when our eyes meet or fireworks in our kisses. There was just simple need, lust, and understanding. Loneliness was a bitter void that left me feeling incomplete and vulnerable, he understood that feeling, and fucking him was the only thing that made me feel real, not alone but a part of something, a part of him.

As I flicked the tip of my cigarette onto the nearest ashtray Queenie made her way into the kitchen, ignoring my presence she went to serve herself a plate a cereal. The last thing Queenie needed to do was eat but I wasn't in the mood to fight with the bitch so I let her be. She sat down and I continued to smoke, trying desperately not to dwell on last night but my mind was at war and it refused to allow me to blank out. I sighed.

It was always Zoe, even after he had his way with me against the bureau, even during the threesome, he always leaned towards her more. He was tenderer, more careful, as if he was afraid of hurting her. I tried to think clearly of how I could change all of that.

"Alright, not that I care but your loud ass sighing is annoying the hell out of me, what's wrong Goldie locks?" Queenie asked, averting her attention away from her food and onto to me.

I rolled my eyes, as if she'd understand, "Nothing." I said, sucking my teeth.

"She's upset that Zoe and Kyle left her out last night." Nan said, waltzing into the kitchen with a know-it-all smirk, I really wanted to snap at her, noisy bitch.

"Shut up! And stay out of my head."

"What? It's the truth." Nan said, placing her hands on her hips.

Queenie instantly started to laugh, "So that's why you're upset? Because Sabrina and Frankenstein kicked your ass to the curb last night during your disturbing threesome." Queenie said, trying hard not to continue laughing at me, she failed and I glared at her as Nan tended to fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"Mind your business." I screeched, taking another long drag of my cig.

"You know what your real problem is?" Queenie said, "You're a stupid bitch."

"No I'm not." I snapped, wanting desperately to send her fat ass flying through the window.

"Yes you are. Kyle has the mindset of a dog, he'll hump your leg and even piss on you if you let him, but at the end of the day, he stays true to his master - which unfortunately for you is Zoe golden-killer-vagina Benson. Face it, you're the cockblocker in this situation, the third wheel, the slice of bread at the beginning of the roll that never gets eaten. If you were smart you'd leave them alone."

I put out my cigarette and looked between Nan and Queenie, letting what Queenie said sink in. With a smirk I figured she was right, Kyle did have the mindset of a dog. Which means he can be trained. Walking with my head held impossibly high I walked away from Thelma and Louise heading outside to think some more.

* * *

><p>I woke up from sudden kisses I could feel burning on my neck. Opening my eyes all I could see was total whiteness, the sunshine from outside blazed throughout the room and made it radiate light in volumes. I automatically stretched, stopping when I felt Kyle's grip around my waist tighten. Turning my head I peaked behind. Long and behold there he was, smiling down at me, beaming, looking angelic. I smiled back at him.<p>

"Good morning." I whispered. He didn't say anything and I didn't expect him to. Shifting I moved so that I could face him, and as I did that he hovered just slightly over my body. I stopped moving when I found a comfortable enough position. I could feel my breasts pressing casually against his chest and I sighed. I felt nice. Lifting my hands up to his face I caressed his cheeks, my fingers lingering at his scars. I was in complete awe; of him, of us. Everything in my universe felt in place. Like nothing could go wrong, no bullshit curse could hold me back from being with him. I guess this was the universe's way of telling me that I have found my soul mate. I couldn't remember being this happy in my entire life. And it was all because of him.

For a long time I was scared and maybe I still am, though last night when he finally pushed himself inside of me, insanely careful of his movements with Madison holding down my arms right above my head, I felt a sense of relief wash over me. I'm not going to lie... I was petrified that at any moment he might start to die all over again, bleeding from his nose, eyes and all sorts of other places. But after a few thrusts I calmed down, enjoying the pleasure he was making rise inside of me. My body felt heated, my flesh hot and buzzing with life. Soon enough I was soaking him with my juices, screaming out in ecstasy as my world came crashing down and my climax hit its peak.

Waking up beside him, knowing he was fully alive and well, it felt unreal. Like somehow this was a dream and I would be waking up with a corpse beside me and a grinning Madison taunting me about how absurd and funny she thought my black widow status was.

Sensing my unease Kyle frowned before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. Kissing him felt like I was inhaling his spirit, or maybe it was a combination of our flames igniting, bursting and sparking together in an inferno that was made up of our love for each other. Though we never said it, at least not out loud, it was obvious. In every kiss, in every touch, in the way he held me. He loved me and I loved him. Parting from his kiss I realized something; I needed to make Kyle better. I had brought him back to life only to leave him as a ghost of his former self. This wasn't just about sex, it was about us and if we had any chance at all, I needed to fix him. He wasn't just some toy that Madison and I can play with and pass off when we were bored, he was so much more than that.

Eyes connecting I couldn't help the smile that burned across my face as I stared up into his naturally dazed doe eyes. Looking at me, he opened his mouth. "Y-yo-yooou." He whispered, placing his hand over my heart. "Meh-ma-me."

"But Madison…" I wondered. He frowned and shook his head, "N-no."

Gazing up at him I knew were we headed, our relationship was going to be tested, but I was willing. Madison for sure wasn't going to give him up easily, but she was the last of my worries. I needed to be strong for us. I nodded my head, not saying a word as I wrapped my arms around him, bringing his face down to meet my lips once again.

Fin

* * *

><p>Reviews are love.<p> 


End file.
